kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Gara
is one of the four alchemists that created the Core Medals for the First Kamen Rider OOO eight centuries ago. History ﻿Gara along with three other alchemists were ordered by a king to help him achieve godhood. Taking an interest in this request, Gara accepted hoping to gain some of the power. However by the time the orange Core Medals were completed; the king had the alchemists turned into Cell Medals. Reawakened eight centuries later due to Kosei Kougami (the king's descendant) unearthing his tomb in Germany, Gara flips his tower over from Germany to a part of Tokyo while taking Satsuki Wakaba's body to replace his old one. Appearing before Kamen Riders Kamen Riders OOO and Birth and the Greeed, he takes the Core Medals and then causes three more time distortions, one of which leads into the past to the city of Edo. By using the Cell Medals his Bells gather from humans, Gara plans in using the accumulated human desire to destroy the world and become the King of the World that raises from its ashes. But to become the "true OOO", Gara sends his knights and the Nue Yummy to Edo to obtain both Ankh's Core Medals and the purple Core Medals to complete his plan. After his plan to use human desire fails, Gara reveals his Greeed form as he personally fights against OOO when they start to become a nuisance. During the fight, OOO manages to free Satsuki from Gara's body before Kamen Rider Fourze arrives to help, the Kamen Riders defeating Gara with their respective signature weaponry. However, Gara takes this chance to take three of the purple Core Medals from Eiji completing his collection of Core Medals and absorbing them to access his true Mega Greeed form called . However, with the Greeed and Doctor Maki giving their Core Medals to him, OOO destroys Gara by accessing all of his Combos through Gatakiriba Combo's copy ability and using all their Scanning Charges in conjunction with Birth's Breast Cannon. Video game appearance Kamen Rider Battride War II Gara Dragon reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Kamen Rider Summonride To be added Personality Gara possesses a superiority complex, seeing himself as the only one worthy to have the Core Medals and be king. He also sees the world as rotten with desire, wishing to destroy it and rebuild it in his own image. Abilities *'Master Alchemist: '''Gara was an alchemist considered talented amongst the others that created the Core Medals which in turn created the Greeed. Gara himself created the exceptionally powerful reptile orange Core Medals. **'O Medal Knowledge: ' Being one of the inventors of Core Medal, it is implied that he knows all inner workings of O Medals, OOO Driver, as well as Greeds and Yummies. **'Cell Medal Manipulation: Through the use of unknown chemical substance which he keeps by his side, Gara is capable of making various Cell Medal lifeforms, such as Bells and the Knights. ***'Yummy Creation: '''In addition to Bells and Knights, Gara is also capable of creating the Nue Yummy using said chemicals. **'Space-Time Manipulation: 'Through the use of special scale which weighs a person's desires, Gara is able to manipulate time and space simultaneously flipping an entire area into another area or era akin to Cell Medals in process with apparent lasting effect. (Civilians did not return to proper timeline even after the device ceased to function.) *'Altered Physiology: 'Gara was turned into pile of Cell Medals, under the order of a king. However, Gara managed to survive somehow, attaining Greed/Yummy-like composition in the process. **'Mind Reading: 'It is implied Gara is capable of mind-reading as he states that the world is "reek with human desires". **'Possession: 'As a pile of Cell Medals, Gara can possess bodies in place of the one he lost, much like Ankh. **'Body Transmutation: 'Gara is able to change his stature at will when transforming into inhumanoid form in addition to extending his limbs. **'Enhanced Strength: 'Gara managed to injure Kamen Rider Birth even in human disguise. **'Enhanced Durability: 'Gara managed to survive high falls with minor fatigue. **'Core Medal Tolerance: 'Gara managed to absorb powers of seven different sets of Core Medals (red to orange) without losing control, something that First OOO and Greeds unable to do. *'Core Medal Extraction: 'Gara is able to forcibly took Core Medals from OOO and Greeds alike through unknown method. Yummies created *Nue Yummy Forms with extendable arms. - Dragon= Gara can access a true powerful form known as the that requires 21 Core Medals, one complete set of three from the seven known Core Medal types. This form was capable of flight, spewing radioactive flames from the mouth, and reinforced armor. }} Amadum Amadum, the ruler of the world within the Magic Stone with a penchant for dressing as past villains fought by Kamen Riders, appears in Gara's costume in The Kamen Rider Rings. Behind the scenes Gara serves as the main antagonist of the film Kamen Rider OOO: WONDERFUL Shogun and 21 Core Medals. Portrayal Alchemist Gara and Satsuki Wakaba are both portrayed by . As the Gara-possessed Satsuki, Sakai had her voice digitally deepened and altered for this role. In his true form, Gara is voiced by . Notes *Gara's host Satsuki Wakaba is portrayed by Japanese actress , whose voice is digitally deepened and altered while possessed by Gara. *He's one of the few non-Rider kaijin villains to say "Henshin". Category:OOO Characters Category:Greeed Category:Leader Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Movie-exclusive Characters